creatorcuratorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tezzla Cannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to LBP Level Creator's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LBP Level Creator's Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir REX (Talk) 13:32, September 11, 2010 Allies? Hey, do you want to ally with my clan G.O.T.U.? We try to be friendly, but we can help you if needed. Rayzapper Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by add? Okay, I'll do that as soon as I can, possibly around 8-10 P.M. Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Explanation: Here is an explanation of my comments like 'Hanging onto a moon' last night: *I was playing an RPG like level where the planet was rotating, and I had to go to the moon. *I was hanging onto a rotating moon to pull a switch. *When I got to the core, it turned dark and I died. It was a glitch. *Next time, I replayed it, I got through. *I thought you would like to know my progress. Only one question: *How can I get out of the core??? Just kidding, I got to my pod! Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ideas How would the idea of a LBP Item Workshop be? Someone makes a request of an item, like lets say a Dumpty Killing Device (DKD), and then I would have something like Dumpty on his wall with an emitter above him, and when you grab a sponge, the emitter emits bombs. And then I send it to them, and if they use it in their levels, they give me credit. If so, I would make it in LBP 2. Admins I would make you an admin, but with only three users, including me, you, and Traxxious, it would be a little odd to have two admins and one normal user. I think I'll wait until we get more users. G.O.T.U. HQ 2 I made the concept art for G.O.T.U. HQ 2. It also has a rockevator and a lavafall. Sir_REX Strikes Back 07:20, October 11, 2010 (UTC) TW What is the technical weapon? You don't have to tell me, I think that there may be some spies around here. I can help. At least tell me what it does, if you can. Sir_REX Strikes Back 22:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay! I'll be back from my self 'quarentine' from the PS3 tomorrow. I was sick, and I didn't want to vomit all over my controller. But now I'm back!Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Templates? Uh... how do you use templates? Is there a page where I could go to find out more? Thanks,Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) But what is the 'Template' thing in the 'insert' category on the edit bar?Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Monobook I like monobook. It's like Wikipedia.--Sir_REX Strikes Back 00:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Then we fight back That's the only option. Wikia shouldn't be tyrannical, making people choose what it wants them to! We fight back the only way we can. We could have a NIWA like orginization, IWF (Independent Wikis' Foundation) with other wikis that have left (like Memory Alpha). When there are a lot less wikis left, wikia will (hopefully) give in. --Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) It's not the fact that they're making a new skin that is making me angry, it's the fact that they are FORCING us to use it. Memory Alpha has left, and Kirby Wiki is joining NIWA. But, whatever you think.--Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC)